Mustard or Honey?
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Short one-shot based off a conversation I had with 'Doctor Maz' about Tom Hiddleston. Loki decides to spice up his and Tony's love life by adding a little food into the equation. FROSTIRON, rated M for a reason. Please R&R and Enjoy :)


_**Mustard or Honey?**_

Tony and Loki sat at the breakfast table, legs tangled beneath while they ate. Loki took one last bite of his toast, finishing it off before untangling his legs and placing the now empty plate in the sink. He walked back to where his lover sat and kissed his forehead lightly. Tony smiled then smirked as he grabbed the God's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Loki moaned as Tony ran his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance but the God kept his mouth closed defiantly, playing with the mortal so that he could keep him there longer.

Tony growled and stood, placing a hand on Loki's chest and slowly sliding it downwards until it reached the hem of his dark jeans. Loki gasped when Tony slipped his hand down them and grasped a hold of his growing erection, giving the man access to the God's enticing mouth.

Loki groaned in pleasure into the kiss as Tony started to move his hand slightly. Realising the clothing was in his way; Tony broke the kiss earning a disappointed grunt from Loki and knelt before him. He unzipped the God's jeans and pulled them down along with his green boxers, exposing his near full erected member to the cool air of the kitchen.

Loki gasped slightly at the sudden coolness but then cried out in pleasure as Tony clamped his mouth around it, sucking it slowly, taking in the God's exquisite taste. Loki placed a hand on the counter behind him for support and the other in Tony's hair, urging the man to move faster, which he did which a smirk.

The room was filled with the sound of Loki's gasps and cries, accompanying Tony's low groans which vibrated on Loki's sensitive parts as he sucked. Loki opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, his half lidded green eyes met lust filled chocolate brown ones as Tony continued to taste his lover, capturing his gaze in an intense gaze full of sexual desire.

That did if for Loki who came in Tony's mouth seconds later. Tony swallowed it all and licked his lips after.

He pulled up Loki's pants and trousers as the God leant against the side panting with his eyes closed in bliss, savouring the moment. Tony smiled and as soon as he'd fixed Loki's clothing, he cupped the God's face and kissed him once more.

Loki could taste his essence fresh in Tony's mouth but didn't particularly care as their lips crashed together slowly but passionately. After a moment, Tony pulled away from Loki who hummed in disappointment as the man walked out the room.

"I'll be back later okay?" he said over his shoulder as Loki just nodded before sitting back down in his chair and sighing, running a hand though his long black hair.

Tony had been so good to him these last few months. Since Thor had helped him out of the Asguardian prison he was put in, he'd been staying with Tony at Stark Tower on Midguard. He had felt so broken and useless after being punished and tortured in that horrible chamber and Tony had been so kind and loving towards him, willing to do just about anything for him in the bedroom.

Loki decided that after all these months, he would do something for his lover to repay him, and he had the perfect plan. But first, he needed to ask Tony a question. He cleared away mess that they had made from breakfast before walking quickly to the man's lab.

* * *

Tony was half an hour into his work when Loki had come into his lab. Bruce was also in there, working on the computer at the same time as Tony worked on one of his cars, which happened to be in the same room. The elevators sudden ding came as a surprise to both men as they hardly had visitors in that room.

"Anthony!"

Tony smirked when he saw his lover and dropped his tools, walking over quickly and hugging him. Bruce just ignored the two and carried on with his work.

"What brings you down to my humble abode." he asked releasing the man as they both laughed.  
"I came to ask you something." Loki said, folding his arms behind him and looking away.

Tony raised an eyebrow but folded his arms and smiled back at the god, wondering what made his normally calm God so nervous."Sure, ask away."

'_Can't_ _believe I'm actually considering doing this but..._' Loki thought as he took a breath.  
"This may seem like a strange question, but I know you are quite fond of Mustard or Honey on most of your chosen beverages... But out of the two, on their own, which do you prefer?"

Tony blinked in surprise and unfolded his arm. "What makes you ask that?" he asked with a curious eyebrow raised as the God blushed.

"I was just... umm, I'll tell you later. It's a surprise, just answer the question."

Tony laughed slightly, "Ha-ha, okay babe. Err, I suppose Honey? Mustard's not particularly good on its own."

Loki grinned to himself. "Perfect. Thanks." he said before turning to leave.

"What's this surprise then?" Tony called out after him. Loki turned as he was in the lift and said just before the elevator doors closed, "Wait and see."  
The doors closed with Loki's smirking face behind them as Tony just stared at them. He stood there a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work, anxious to know what this surprise was.

* * *

Loki had to leave the Tower momentarily to get the required items for his 'plan' to repay Tony. The notion of the idea filled the God with excitement as he walked around a food store, grabbing a bottle of honey along with a pot of rainbow sprinkles; just for fun.

When he returned to the tower he looked up at the clock. _'I have two hours before Anthony finishes..._' Loki thought as he ran into their room. He placed the items he brought on the bedside cabinet before shredding all his cloths and jumping in the shower, as he had sweated a bit from running about earlier. He had to be clean for his love to experience the maximum amount of pleasure. While he was there, he waxed his legs and chest, making them smooth. He left his member though, as he didn't want to be in too much pain for Tony.

When he got out the shower, he dried himself thoroughly and blow dried his hair, slicking it down with gel. When he was done, he grabbed his items and lay down on the bed. Shifting himself into a comfy position on his side facing the door, he removed the towel from around his waist and tossed it away. He took a deep breath then took the bottle of honey and poured it over his toned body. The cool golden liquid stuck to his pale skin and glowed in the pale evening air, making his muscles stand out more. Loki covered his legs first then lay back down to cover his torso. When that was done, he took another deep breath and squirted a load onto his member, wincing at the sudden unexpected coolness of it. When a sufficient amount was down there, he placed the bottle of honey on the side and took the rainbow sprinkles. Opening the lid on the 'sprinkle' part instead or the 'pouring' part, he shook the pot over his manhood and placed the pot by the honey.

Settling himself into a comfy position, he called out, "JARVIS?" almost immediately, the A.I system replied.

"Yes Mr. Laufeyson?" Loki grinned and looked intently at the door to the room. "When Anthony finishes work, would yo kindly tell him that there is a 'treat' waiting for him in the bedroom?" JARVIS laughed slightly. "Very well sir, anything else?" Loki smirked before answering.

"Yes, please could you record Anthony's reaction as he enters this room?" he said, smirking even further when the AI replied. "Of course sir."

"Perfect..." Loki grinned, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

15 minutes later, Tony strode out the elevator doors, skipping slightly as he said in a cheesy tone. "Honey, I'm home." Instead of Loki, JARVIS replied, confusing Tony slightly until he heard what the A.I had to say.

"Sir? Mr. Laufeyson requests your presence in the bedroom to receive your 'Surprise.' "

Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Awesome." he said, striding over to their bedroom door with a grin on his face. When he opened the door and saw Loki on the bed his mouth dropped open and eyes widened at the sight before him.

Loki smirked as Tony walked towards him, shutting the door behind him, still with a look of pleasant shock on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tony said, stuttering slightly as his breath was taken away. Loki sat up slightly, a few drops of honey sliding down off him as he shifted. "Well, you're always doing stuff to pleasure me, so I thought that I could do something for you for a change." he said as Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So, this is why you asked me 'Honey or Mustard' this morning?" Loki nodded and Tony chuckled, leaning down to kiss the god passionately. When they parted, Tony pulled of his t-shirt and leaned down to the God's ear. "Thank you..." he whispered into it, making Loki shiver as his hot breath tickled his ear.

"Just lick me already..." Loki moaned, blushing furiously at what he just said. Tony smirked and kissed his cheek gently, before shifting down the God's body and licking away the sticky golden liquid, which was soon devoured by Tony, who enjoyed every second of it.

As did Loki.

* * *

After a round or two of passionate love making, the two finally settled down for the night, Tony clutching Loki in a tight embrace as they both lay there panting.

"Let's do that again sometime..." Loki muttered before he drifted off.

Tony laughed tiredly. "Yeah... Let's..." before he too slipped unto a peaceful sleep.

End.

* * *

_**Dark: Hope you enjoyed this :) I came up with this after i had a very interesting conversation with Doctor Maz about Tom Hiddleston... She also has written two of her own versions for the conversation we had and they are very awesome so please check them out too :D**_

_**Loki: Ugh... I'm all sticky now, even though Tony licked it off me *blushes***_

_**Dark: Why don't you go take a shower with Tony then. I'm sure everyone would like that :3**_

_**Tony: Yup. Lets go Lokes. *Drags Loki off***_

_**Dark: ... Anyways, Thanks for reading :) P**__**lease review... i like reviews ;) Also, sorry if they are a little OOC. **_


End file.
